Transparent
by camisadodownpour
Summary: -SasoDei- Sasori can't move forward. Stuck in between the parallels of life and death, Sasori’s spirit lingers in the Akatsuki base; searching for the one thing that will let him move on.
1. Seeing You

**Disclaimer:** I only own this story – Kishimoto owns Naruto and everything within it

**A/N: **Okay, this is my first story here, so please don't bite me. I was on a whim when i wrote this, so bear with me. To be honest I'm quite disappointed with the way it turned out, but eh...I figured I might as well post it for you to enjoy.

So please read and tell me what you think.

* * *

Sasori was livid. How dare the Akatsuki replace him so easily? Forgetting him like he had achieved nothing for the organization!

Though it was understandable, the bridge of camaraderie between the Akatsuki members was never that strong. Nods and bare exchanged words were the signs of communication. Hardly enough to be called a relationship.

But this, this was emotion he had never felt before. Though, experiencing emotion and feelings were rare to the puppeteer; this feeling of betrayal was something he couldn't let go.

As heartless as every Akatsuki member appeared, Sasori hoped or longed for there to be some recognition, reminiscent feelings; at least something that would prove that he wasn't just another ploy for the organization.

Was this what he joined for? To be thrown away and forgotten? Was this just to spite him? The pondering thoughts clouded over his mind, consuming his train of thought.

He was dead, what would it matter. It was over. His everlasting, eternal art…gone. _He_ was gone, but not gone enough. Sasori was held back, dead, but yet still there; an everyday ghost, watching the improvements and additions to the organization. Trailing the halls and scrutinizing every advancement his allies made.

The puppeteer couldn't leave; he couldn't live on peacefully, whether it be in heaven, hell or wherever Hidan's people went.

There was no escape.

* * *

Sasori's day lived out as every other. Choosing one member and following the events of their own. His day was whoever's he had chosen.

The puppeteer stood eerily in the hall, deciding in his mind who he would follow that day; yesterday was a decision he regretted, following Zetsu was no longer an option, the two-sided man's eating habits was something to watch, which resulted in Sasori feeling the need to gag, even though he hadn't eaten in weeks.

The red head closed his eyes and slowly walked over to his old room. Feeling a twinge of regret as he attempted to turn the door handle, feeling his hand grip nothing, he inwardly cursed, forgetting that he could no longer touch, let alone feel. Letting out a sigh the Ex-Suna-nin walked straight through the wooden door, entering the room he once called his own.

Sasori scanned the room, remembering that Tobi had left the room previously, more like kicked out of the room, by a certain blonde, the puppeteer continued his search for the said blonde.

His eyes traveled along every inch of the room noting the small differences, them being that all his equipment had been removed and most likely placed in the basement downstairs. He once again felt a twinge of pain inside him, being forgotten so easily; it hurt.

The room only had three doors, one leading to the outside hallway, one to the bathroom and one to a small closet, concluding in his head the puppeteer made his way towards the bathroom, hearing muffled sounds coming from the inside.

He paused in front of the door, struggling to identify the sounds, what was left of his heart began to race.

_Dei?_

Walking through the door, his eyes met the figure of his partner, well now, _old_ partner. The blonde as crouched against the bathroom wall, the sounds proving to have come from the Ex-Iwa-nin.

Sasori couldn't believe what he was seeing. The brat was crying, hugging himself, his eyes red from tears, his usual grin erased from his face.

"Deidara?" the blonde couldn't hear him, no-one could.

"Danna?" the said blonde looked up, his red eyes peering at Sasori's transparent figure, "Danna,un? What are you doing here?" the sculptor shifted from his previous position, wiping away the tears from his face.

Sasori didn't move, he was frozen, _He can see me?_ Deidara cautiously stepped forward, both fear and curiosity etched onto his face, slowly reaching out his hand towards the red head. Sasori flinched; a pained look appeared on the blonde's face as he retracted his hand.

"Danna? Is it really you, un?"

Sasori's mind was blank; he couldn't process his thoughts, what was happening? The puppeteer swallowed, slowly reaching out his hand as Deidara had done previously.

" Dei, can you see me?"

The blonde stepped forward closing the space between them, staring intently at Sasori,

"Y-yeah, I can, un" raising his hand to meet Sasori's, only to have it slip right through, causing the blonde to jump back in surprise. Sasori frowned, of course that was going to happen; to touch was a dream.

"Deidara, don't be scared, please. I'm not going to hurt you." The puppeteer whispered as he slowly stepped closer to his previous partner.

"S-sasori? W-what the hell, un?" the boy had attached himself to wall again, fear written all over his face

Sasori crouched down, so he was eye-to-eye with the blonde, his insides plaguing at him for causing Deidara to be confused and scare like this.

Despite the puppeteer's previous actions whilst being alive, his death was mystifying and changing, opening up senses and feelings he thought he could never touch again. That being said, among those revelations the red head had it decoded that his attachment to the blonde was more than that partner kind and more of a caring kind; to say he loved the brat was a bit much for him to handle.

Once again the red head reached over to somewhat _touch_ the blonde, comfort him at least.

This was the first time Sasori had chosen to trail the blonde, at other times he opted to follow other members, so he could evade the fact that he was no longer alive and not torture himself with not being able to make contact with blonde. It was as much relief he could do; but today was the day the puppeteer had chosen to face his old partner.

"Dei, trust me, please? I'm here"

The blonde averted his eyes, avoiding any eye-contact possible, looking at the ground before shutting them tightly.

"D-don't do this. Not now, un"

Sasori didn't understand, "What do you mean, Dei?"

The Ex-Iwa-nin shook his head repeatedly, "Danna, don't so this! Don't fucking do this!"

Turmoil flooded Sasori's senses, "Don't do what, Dei?! Honestly, tell me, because I don't understand!"

Deidara's eyes flicked open, "What so you think Sasori?? Fuck! You're supposed to be dead, un! I was starting to accept that and then you come back and I don't know what the fuck to think now, un!"

Sasori blinked, speechless, "Dei…I…"

"You know what forget it!" pain sketched deep into his blue eyes, "You're just a ghost! A figure in my imagination, un! Just leave me alone!"

With that the blonde left the bathroom slamming the door as he left, leaving Sasori to sit alone.

If anything is OOC, I'm seriously sorry; I'll try and work on it.

Please take the time to review. I would appreciate feedback and opinions. Thank you in advance.

* * *

A/N:

Hopefully that wasn't too bad. I already have a few chapters set up, so there will be more. But if you do like the story please review, cause that would help me alot in giving me motivation, such and such.


	2. Positive Tension

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto. And Besides, if I did you wouldn't like it very much

**A/N:** Okay, first of all thank you to the people who reviewed, I appreciate it deeply. It gives me more motivation to write more, so thank you again.

I had already written this chapter before hand but after careful consideration, (due to boredom, mostly) I went and edited it and added more things in. I think I'm more content with this chapter now :)

Anyways, enough talk. Go and read. Oh, and please review with tips or anything like that. They would again, be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Rays of light shone through the small window embedded in the adjacent wall, it was dawn now and the puppeteer hadn't moved since the argument with the blonde. Neither had seen each other since the meeting.

Still sitting in the bathroom, the puppeteer pondered, the light hitting his frowning face.

Deidara was the only one who could see him. For the whole month since his death, floating in and out of the Akatsuki base, none of the other members had noticed the puppeteer's presence; all except for the blonde.

Deidara's words stung, each syllable echoed in Sasori's mind,

"_You're just a ghost! A figure in my imagination! Just leave me alone!"_

They were true. He was just a ghost, nothing more, as much as it pained the red head to admit.

Sasori's assumptions that no-one was be able to see him were turned upside down. Deidara _could_ see him and Deidara was the only one. Placing his head in his hands the red head thought it over, there had to be reason why Deidara was the only one who could see him; there had to be a connection in all of this.

Rising from his kneeling position, Sasori drifted out of the room, reaching the main hallway, he descended down the walkway and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Sasori wanted to avoid the blonde at all costs. Seeing him again would just fuel more confusion and hurt on both sides. Upon reaching the kitchen his eyes met the figure of Hidan, who was sitting relatively silently at the tabletop, staring at his plate, mumbling,

"Fucking, Deidara in a fucking pissy mood…"

"Hidan, would you shut up already!" Kakuzu's figure came into view

"He fucking blew up my food!"

Sasori smirked to himself, glad not to be seen, for if he was, there would be consequences

"Your fault for getting in his way"

"Well, the stupid idiot didn't have to take his fucking anger on my food!"

Kakuzu snorted, "Still, your fault"

"Bastards, all of you, bastards!" the Jashinist stomped off.

Sasori moved onward floating towards another area in the base, looking for a new form of entertainment, whilst being cautious to stay away from Deidara; the last thing he wanted was another upset.

Settling for staying the living room, the puppeteer sat on one of the couches, awaiting another show. Soon enough Kisame walked in uttering, things about a burning wall and Deidara, who was then followed by the usual stoic Itachi, both sitting on the couch adjacent to Sasori.

"Something's wrong with the kid" Kisame declared, grabbing the remote, flicking through the multiple channels

"He's recovering" the Uchiha stated, checking the nails on his right hand

"It's been a month; he should be over it by now. He seemed fine yesterday; it's as if something stirred it up again"

Sasori was confused, it seemed that almost everyone was getting attacked by the blonde;

Him being back couldn't be affecting Deidara that much, could it? The puppeteer sat silently on a black couch, continuing to eavesdrop on the conversation in front of him.

"He's still in tuned with his emotions, it's hard for him"

"I guess so. But Itachi, what if he doesn't get any better? I mean, Tobi's not helping either"

"We'll just have to see, Kisame, we'll just have to see."

Sasori had heard enough, rising from his seat; he walked away from his oblivious allies to look for Deidara.

It was time to settle this.

* * *

Deidara sat on the cliff edge, over looking the large beautiful ocean, he sighed, recalling the day's previous events: blowing up Hidan's food, making a giant hole in the wall of the recreational room; shaking his head, the blonde concluded that the day hadn't started very well at all.

Reaching in the pouch on his side he took a lump of clay into his hand, leaving the mouths on his hands go to work, while his mind drifted off to think elsewhere.

The blonde was confused. His Danna was supposed to be dead, not walking around stalking people. But Sasori _was_ a ghost, transparent, untouchable; walking around was all he could do. Despite the fact that Sasori was back, there was hardly any change.

Deidara quivered, thinking back to early this morning; he had been awake at the time of course. But that was one morning he couldn't take, he couldn't deny the fact that he missed Sasori, the so called '_healing process_' was taking its god damned time.

Part of him wanted to forget, get over the feelings, he had to, Sasori was dead; gone forever. But another half of him kept believing, believing that this was all just a dream, that Sasori being dead was all just a dream. But after seeing Sasori again, Deidara was left again in a confused state, even more so than before.

Death being the funny thing it is was playing tricks on the blonde's fragile mind. Death was one thing he had never really had to deal with, seeing that everyone who was even remotely close enough to him had in time betrayed him and their deaths were all trivial to him; but the puppeteer's own death was a whole different matter.

Deidara had become bitter and hurt. He couldn't do anything to stop or prevent his partner's death. He couldn't even say goodbye.

The day Sasori had died, Tobi and Zetsu decided that all they wanted out of his death was to find his ring and leave. They didn't and no-one else gave much of a thought, all moving on doing whatever they had been told without a slight disruption. The blonde thought he could do the same, leave it all behind, and forget; that's what being a shinobi entailed. But when Deidara heard the news of the puppeteer's death; it broke him in two.

He had then realized that there was something more he felt towards his Danna, something more than just seeing him as the better shinobi of their partnership. These feelings were completely foreign to him, untouched and unfamiliar.

The blonde had never spoke of them of course, Deidara had kept his mouth shut as the days went by, keeping them only to himself, only voicing his feelings to Kisame under an oath.

Feeling that the mouths on his hands were just about done, the blond let the small newly modeled clay bird drop to the ocean below, moving his hands to form the signs before murmuring "Katsu!" leaning forward to see the tiny figurine explode into tiny pieces, blowing the water up into the air.

A grim smile made its way onto his face, as he dipped his hand into the pouch on his side once more.

"You, shouldn't do that, you know" a voice resonated through the wind

Deidara winced, he came out here to avoid everyone and now his serenity was lost.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, un" the blonde retorted, feigning as much confidence as he could

"We need to talk"

Deidara frowned; talking was the last thing he wanted, "Well, at least come out if you want to talk, un"

Sasori stepped out from the shadows, the paler version of him, the sun shining on his figure, further illuminating his features. Deidara scowled, even nature was betraying him.

"Are you going to speak or what, un? I have things to do"

Sasori tutted, "And I thought I was the asshole"

The blonde glowered, "Are you here to lecture me? I don't have to be talking to you, un"

The puppeteer sighed, stepping forward, sitting next to the blonde, "Dei, just let me talk, okay?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You're a ghost and I can see you. That's it, un"

"Deidara, it's not that simple. I'm not moving on. I'm stuck here and unless you want to see me everyday for the rest of your life, you've got to help me."

The blonde was on the verge of hysteria, "I've _got_ to help you?! Fuck you Danna, I don't need to do shit for you, un! Go find someone else to help you out, un!"

Sasori shook his head, "In case you haven't noticed, Dei. You're the only one who can see me! You're the only one who can fix this!"

"How the hell am I supposed to fix something I don't even understand, un!"

The puppeteer turned to the blonde, forcing his eyes to meet the other's, "Dei, just do this, please. Then I'll be out of your life forever."

Deidara's insides were ripping him apart, _forever_. Half of him didn't want forever and the other did want it, the other part of him did want Sasori gone; the two parts of him flooded his senses, he couldn't think. The overbearing options floating in his head.

Feeling an airy touch on his hands, he moved his eyes, looking at the puppeteer's transparent hands ghost over his own. The blonde shifted his eyes once more, meeting Sasori's,

"Okay, un," looking out across the ocean, "Okay."

* * *

**A/N:** I think that some things were OOC and that sucks, but I tried. Please _Review_ and give any tips or ideas, cause I'd like your input :)


	3. Calm Your Nerves

**DISCLAIMER: **Yes, yes, you have heard it all before, i dont own nothing

**A/N: **My apologies for the very much delayed update. I have had a treacherous time; with my USB failing me and deleting every fucking story i had written cries, which mind you included the original of this chapter so... i had to rewrite this, which i managed to do so in one night...a long time ago, i guess i was just being too lazy to update; SORRY!

Anyway, with this chapter im starting to think it sounds more crack than angst...but im sure a later chapter would make up for it XD.

I have some idea of how i want the next chapter to go, as well as the rough outline of the whole story, i dont think im running out of things to write yet. But warning because my exams are coming and i have 6 assignments to do, but my procrastination is holding me back...so note updates may come in slower...sorry again.

Just realised i rambled...Read and Review... is much appreciated.

On with the story!

* * *

Sasori sat alone on the cliff edge, the rays covering him

Sasori sat alone on the cliff edge, the rays covering him. Deidara had left him long ago, declaring that he had some work to do back at the base. The puppeteer didn't believe him, but decided that it was better not to question the blonde.

Sasori was stuck in thought, seeing that it was the only he could do without Deidara to talk to. But the only on his mind was the blonde. It was true that Deidara had agreed to help him but the blonde's attitude towards the situation was what confused Sasori the most. The Iwa-nin's reaction was conflicted, as if he wasn't sure what he wanted. Sasori shook off the thought, choosing to let the blonde explain himself later.

The puppeteer stood up, deciding that he had better check on the blonde, that and have a conversation that wasn't with himself.

* * *

Arriving at the base Sasori made a beeline to his old room, pausing at the door,

"Deidara? I'm coming in."

"Fuck! would you just wait, un!"

The puppeteer smirked, leaning against the door pane as the blonde scrambled with a towel "Too late."

The blonde scowled, "You can lean on a door, but you can't knock, un?"

Sasori raised his hands in defense, "I don't decide what I can and can't do."

"Whatever, un" Deidara glared at Sasori as he walked back to the bathroom.

The red head smirked, "What? It's not as if I haven't seen anything already."

"Pervert, un!" the blonde yelled, his arm hanging out the door, with his middle finger pointed expertly.

Sasori chuckled, pacing around the room, wandering to the side that used to be his own, which was now covered with Tobi's own belongings. The puppeteer inwardly cringed, recalling a day when he had decided to follow Hidan…

_--Flashback--_

"I don't see why I have to carry around the fucker's shit." Hidan frowned picking up a wooden leg, "I mean seriously, Kakuzu. What the fuck is this shit?"

Kakuzu snorted, yanking the leg from Hidan's grasp, shoving a large box of poisons in the Jashinist's hands. "I don't know, just shut up and follow Leader's orders."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I still reckon that Sasori was a little wack, with all the freaky doll shit." Hidan walked out, his voice echoing as he left the room.

_--End Flashback--_

Deidara was missing that day; Sasori later finding out that the blonde had been away on a mission, assisting Tobi in getting used to how the organization worked.

Sasori walked towards Deidara's side of the room, pausing to look at the tiny figurines adorning a small shelf against the wall. The puppeteer let his hand float over the small figurines, studying their intricate details.

"You like them, un?"

Sasori whipped around, to face a smiling, now fully clothed blonde. The puppeteer nimbly nodded, withdrawing his hand that had been floating above a particular figurine.

The blonde's grin widened, "Knew you'd like that one, un" picking up the scorpion, letting the figurine sit in his hand. "But it's not true art yet, un" Sasori snorted as the blonde smiled, "But since you like this one so much, Danna, un. I won't break it." the blonde still smiling as he placed the scorpion carefully back on the shelf.

Sasori scoffed, "About time you realized what true art is, brat"

Deidara chuckled, "Nice to see you haven't lost your asshole-ness, Danna. Though you should know my real opinion on what art is, un"

The puppeteer smirked, "Yes, I know, brat. But uh thanks for not breaking it."

Deidara smiled, pleased not to have lost his nickname, "Your welcome, un."

A knock came at the door, a cautious voice calling after it,

"Senpai? Kisame says it's time for dinner now."

The blonde frowned in the door's direction, "I'm coming, Tobi. Just go down already, un"

"Hai, Senpai. Tobi is going now!" the cheery voice disappearing down the hall.

Sasori raised his eyebrow, "Senpai?"

Deidara scowled, "The idiot insists on calling me that, un!"

The red head smirked, "Like you insist on calling me 'Danna'?"

"Hey! Un, Danna! That's not fair, un"

By the time the blonde replied, the puppeteer was already halfway out the door.

* * *

Trailing after Sasori, Deidara raced down the hall. When the blonde had caught up the puppeteer silenced him, placing a finger on his lips, instructing the blonde to keep quiet.

"You can't speak to me in front of the rest of them. So shut up in there." The red head pointed towards the kitchen, turning to the blonde, "Got it?"

Deidara snorted, crossing his arms, "I'm not stupid, un. I know that already!"

"Hey Blondie! Who you talking to?"

Deidara blanched, turning to Sasori for help, who just shook his head. The said blonde turned to face the Jashinist.

"Uhhh…no-one, un! Just talking to myself, un!"

Hidan rolled his eyes, shoving Deidara into the room, with Sasori trailing behind "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just hurry up and get the fuck in here before Kisame goes and eats everything. The damn pig!"

"Hey! Don't blame me. I actually cooked this time. You should appreciate!" The blue man replied, shaking his fork in the air.

The rest of the Akatsuki members were already seated at the table. All weren't fussed about Deidara's tardiness except for Kisame and Hidan, who had managed to drag an agitated Kakuzu into their fight.

Deidara sat down in his seat, his eyes scanning around the room for Sasori, whom had taken to sitting down on the spare seat in the corner of the room, with an amused look on his face. The blonde stared in frustration towards his old partner.

"Senpai? What are you looking at?"

Deidara was shaken from his trance, turning to face the whole organization looking at him strangely.

The blonde smiled, "Nothing, un. Just thinking."

Sasori watched from his seat, feeling a pang of regret as he watched his old allies fight for the remainder of dinner. The puppeteer remembered what had been and what was now gone. He was grumpy back then. Ignorant of what he wanted. Working for a goal he barely cared about. Just following orders, just following what he had been told.

But then again, being in the presence of the Akatsuki didn't mean that it was meant to be one big happy family; there was no such thing as that within a criminal organization.

Looking back towards the dining table, seeing the blonde smile at whatever was being said. Sasori felt a twinge of sadness that all the emotion he could evoke from the blonde was confliction. All he had done to benefit Deidara was make him confused. Making a silent pact to himself, the puppeteer swore to get this 'moving on' thing done as soon as possible; for Deidara's sake.

Deidara walked over to Sasori who was still seated in the chair in the corner. Dinner was over and everyone had left already.

"Danna, un?"

Sasori's eyes flicked open, "What?"

Deidara jumped back, "God! Danna don't do that. It's freaky, un!"

The puppeteer snorted, "Gee, thanks. I've always wanted to know that I'm a freak."

Deidara grinned, "Danna, un. You've got a sense of humor, un!"

"Well, being dead, brat; gives you a whole lot of time to find out and think about things."

The blonde wrinkled his nose, "You make it sound so morbid, un."

"Look around, Deidara; the Akatsuki is the definition of morbid."

* * *

After a round of arguments and Deidara unceremoniously kicking Tobi out of the room, Sasori and Deidara had come to the conclusion that the puppeteer should stay in Deidara and Tobi's room, since the puppeteer didn't sleep and the blonde had found the red head staying in his room better than letting Sasori lurk around in the living room.

Deidara gave up his table and let Sasori do what he wanted to do there, finding a couple books he had found in the basement, for the puppeteer to read.

"I still don't get why you can read a book but you can't knock before you come inside the room, Danna, un." said the blonde, throwing the books towards the puppeteer, only to see the books fly right through him and land on the floor.

Sasori glared, "I felt that, you know."

Deidara's eyes widened, "Really, un?"

The red head sighed, picking up the books, "Only a little bit. And I've already told you, I don't choose what I can and can't do."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Sure, Danna, sure."

* * *

Silence had consumed the room, much to Sasori's joy, after answering a multiple amount of Deidara's questions about where he was and what he was doing after he died. The puppeteer was tired and was now enjoying the momentary silence. Sasori turned off the lights, turning on the small lamp on Deidara's desk, continuing to read.

"Danna, un?"

Sasori turned to the blonde, "What?"

"Do you have powers, un?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, brat. Go to sleep." Sasori flipped a page, frowning.

"Seriously, Danna, un. Can you do things, un?" the blonde stared at Sasori intently.

"If you're asking if I can still use my puppets, then yes. But if you're asking about stupid supernatural things, Deidara, then I don't know."

Deidara's eyes were wide, "Okay, Danna. Goodnight, un."

"Goodnight, brat."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, how was that? R&R please :)


End file.
